This Pull
by Dimka'sLove
Summary: On Hiatus not enough interset Edwards a new recruit for LAPD were Charlies the Cheif and Emmetts one of the training officers. What happenes when Edward and Bella meet. He's an ass, she's a bitch. lets see where it goes from here. Rate M for language and possible Lemons. OOC and AU all Human.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pull...**

**I own nothing. Idea's an non recognizable stuff are mine. **

**This is my first Fanfication. This story has been kicking my ass for a while begging to be written. updating will be every 1 to 2 weeks. Please let me know what you liked, what you hated, Suggestions, constructive criticism and what you might want to see. **

****sorry if this comes through as a new alert. trying to work on correcting somethings. (08/06/12)**

******* ##### ^^^^^ %%%%% ~~~~~**

**Waking up to a pounding headache and an almost comforting weight resting on me I started to panic. As slowly as I could, and still be moving, I shuffled from under the guy wrapped around me. **

**I have no idea the who, what or even the why, all I know is I'm in a strange room, with a strange man and naked, did I add that into the mix yet? Yup we are butt ass naked. He has a nice ass that's for sure. Don't judge me. He's sprawled on the bed with the sheet mid tight, so don't judge me, you'd look too.**

**Struggling to get dressed I noticed my phone. Picking it up I notice multiple missed calls and text, I decided to look at the damage later and shoved it in my pocket.**

**I made it into the hallway undetected by the man in the bed. My victory dance was interrupted and stopped dead in its tracks by this massive growling, teeth bearing Dog. I honestly think a rabid moose is smaller. Do moose get rabid? **

**I heard chuckling behind me. Bitchy scowl in place I spun to put this jack ass in his place and attempt to get my walk of shame over with. I was attempting to kill him with my scowl, but not before I noticed how sexy his body is and his face was breathtaking. I was a little sad that he took the time to put boxers on, but never the less I want to get out of here. **

"**Ah hell," he paused like he wanted to say something, then seemed to shake that out of his memory as he said, "I know you." He looked scared, but sincere.**

"**Good for you. Now call off your trap so I can leave." I should ask why he looked so scared, but I just wanted out of here.**

"**Nope, I don't think so, not yet." He popped the 'P' when he said it. That was always so irritating. He gave me a sly smile and winked. He fucking winked at me. "I know you really want to stay and you're in one of my favorite shirts. **

"**You don't know that. Hell I don't even know that. I will tell you what I do know. I went to button my shirt only to find they were all missing. I feel like I've been sweating to the oldies all night long. I have a pounding head ache that feel's like Gizmo had a bunch of babies that are hopped up on sugar using my brain as a trampoline." I looked at his shocked expression. Really looking at him noticing how sexy he looks all rumpled with sleep. "The biggest issue is I remember absolutely nothing about last night and I'm concerned." He looked almost hurt by this. **

"**Like fuzzy nothing or black out nothing?" **

"**I remember dinner with my friends and it goes blank from there." A few tears made it out of my eyes and down my cheeks. The confusion, head pain and the whole situation of him knowing and me not knowing what happened is getting to me. I also had the constant of his dog growling at me.**

**I didn't even realize he moved until I felt him wiping tears away while turning my face to look at him. "Please don't cry. Let me get you something for your head and I will answer what every questions you have while sipping some Gatorade?" He looked hopeful. I honestly couldn't function like this. I was just planning to go outside and call someone to come and get me.**

"**You don't need to do that. Just let me go and you can get back to your sleep or what ever." I attempted to turn and leave, but got dizzy and almost feel face first into the dog detaining me in this spot. **

"**Easy there." He whispered as he pulled me into his chest. "We don't have to talk. Just take something and drink some water or something before you leave. I'll even take Tank and go upstairs leaving you the down stairs." **

"**I'm not confining you to your room. If you're willing I would like to know what you remember about last night." I hope this wasn't a bad decision. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for the third time since I attempted to sneak out. Pulling it out of my pocket I groaned. It was a message from my brother warning me he was about to have his whole team out looking for me. **

"**I can leave you if you need to make a phone call." **

"**It's ok. Just give me a second." I quickly clicked on his name and waited for the ringing. He picked up almost immediately. **

"**What the fuck Bells, Where have you been? Where are you? And why is this the first time you answered anything from any of us? Dad's about ready to put an APB out on your car."**

"**One question at a time would be nice. I just woke up, I didn't hear the phone and I'm with a friend." I caught what looked like a nervous look cross, well damn I haven't even asked his name. **

"**What friend? I'm going to come get you so you don't have to drive back. Let me guess you were out drinking and forgot to check in?" He seemed pissed.**

"**Fuck you Emmett. I'm 21 and I don't have to answer to anyone. And you are not coming to get me. I will be home when I get there. I am more then capable of driving my car when the time comes." He was starting to piss me off. I know he was just worried, but I hate when they treat me like a child.**

"**I know you can. I'm just worried. I was told you left with one of my new guys. Are you trying to upset me by getting involved with one of them? Dad and I tell you to stay away from cops and you have to go and fuck the first one you find under my command?" He was now pushing this to far. I muted the phone and looked at the sexy guy in front of me.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Edward, your Isabella right?" **

"**So it's true? You knew who I was when you brought me home? Typical." At some point he must have called off his dog as I wasn't trapped anymore. I walked towards the front door stopping to grab my purse. I wasn't going to be used to get a head or to piss off someone's boss. He would end up dead if my brother or father heard he made me sad.**

**I unmated the phone, "I'll be home in a bit." I hung up and then spun on the foot fall behind me.**

"**Please stay and talk with me." He had a pleading look on his face. **

"**Answer one question for me." Getting a nod from him I asked my question and then held my breath waiting for his answer. "Did we do anything last night?"**

"**We slept." He half smiled at me causing me to throw a pillow at him.**

"**Real funny you jack ass. So you know my brother and father know we left together. So what ever your mission was you achieved it." I picked up my purse and started towards the door. I needed to get out of here. I hated what my brother and father did because of this shit.**

"**Please don't go yet. Let me explain things and maybe answer some more questions you might have. If you want to leave I will let you go." **

"**Fine," I sat down on one of the chairs in the room. **

**He walked out of the room and then reappeared with multicolored bottles of Gatorade. **

"**Which one?" He smiled while holding them out to me.**

"**The light blue please." Reaching into my purse I pulled out some Motrin and chugged about half the bottle in one sip.**

"**How do you want to do this, do you want to ask me questions or do you want me to just start talking?"**

"**Just tell me what happened and how I ended up here butt ass naked with you." He seemed to blush at the naked part.**

"**Ok, but first things first, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled at me and held out his hand. "Let see, I had been in the club for a while when I noticed a guy continually looking madder and madder and a beautiful woman that wanted nothing to do with him. He got handsy and I decided to step in. You looked really familiar then, but I wasn't totally sure and didn't want to assume anything." He looked at me for understanding or maybe to see if I had any questions. "When I got over by you I was about to say something when the guy smacked you. I lost it from there. He went down and you asked me to get you out of there. I had offered to take you home or call someone to come get you, but you asked for me to just get you out of there." **

"**Was the guy blonde, long pony tail?" I'm pretty sure he was talking about my ex James, but I wanted clarity. **

"**I think you called him James, but yes he was blonde, long pulled back hair and seemed to have a horrible hygiene problem." **

"**A point for you, you saved me from an ex that doesn't take no for an answer." I pulled out a mirror and checked for bruising from him. It was normal with him. I needed evidence if there was any. He's bitch ass keeps getting out of charges based on technicalities.**

"**If you're looking for proof you have a hand mark on your upper arm where he grabbed you and your lip is split. I tried to clean you up as much as I could." I had just noticed the lip before he started talking. I looked at my arm to see the classic bruising I was use to over the past few years.**

"**How do I know this wasn't from you?" I'm almost 100% sure he is telling me the truth, but it had to be asked. **

"**My hands are way bigger. I'm right handed and I would never lay a hand on a woman. My parents raised me right." He seemed almost offended. I could see why, but he needs to look at my side of things too. He pressed play on a video while handing me his phone. There in my hands was all the proof I needed. Who ever took this seemed to know they needed to get the attackers face and show the spots where proof would be.**

"**Ok, can you forward that to me please, and take a few pictures for me." I pulled out my phone handing it to him. I gave him my number and he forwarded the video with the info to the girl that took the video stating she was willing to testify or write a statement if need be. "I just forward it to my brother and father so I'm going to get at least one call in a few moments, why did you bring me here and not home?"**

"**Honestly after realizing there was some sort of recognition with him I didn't want to take you home where he might get to you again, but only make it worse., I tried to get you to tell me of a friend or some where to take you that wasn't home, but you just kept asking to go home with me. So I brought you here. Stupid, probably, possible lose my job or go through hell be damned I knew you were safe with me and at that point that's all that mattered. I left my car there and we took yours" He seemed to be telling the truth. **

"**you won't lose you job after they hear you were the one to save me. How did we end up naked if we didn't do anything and why can't I remember any of this?" The last question was something I figured he wouldn't be able to answer, but I was just verbally spitting out the jumbled mess in my mind.**

"**The naked part was all your doing. You stripped before I could stop you, you couldn't figure out the buttons so you just ripped your shirt off. I got you to put on a shirt at that time promising you I'd take it off you later. I remember at some point in my sleep haze that you were cuddled on me with out the shirt and that you were working down my boxers, but nothing happened. You got them off and fell asleep on my stomach. It was about 4am and I did good enough getting you back up to the pillow before passing out again." He wouldn't look at me. "I'm sorry; I should have gotten us both redressed. I would have never taken advantage of you. I knew you were trashed beyond belief. I personally had seen you down 4 beer glasses of vodka."**

"**That's to made up not to believe." I was about to continue when my phone started dancing a crossed the table on vibrate mode. Seeing it was my dad I picked it up and put it on speaker.**

"**Hi daddy," What can I say I'm a daddy's girl. Kind of happens with out a mother and an older brother.**

"**How bad is it?" He got right to the point. I'm sure he's having flash backs to the time of me calling him from the hospital.**

"**What you seen is all there is, he didn't get time to do worse." I looked up to face Edward. He nodded his head. I took this as permission to tell my father who helped me. "Edward got there before James got too far." I bit back tears trying to clear the lump in my throat. I was startled by the feeling of being moved to realize Edward moved me on to his lap holding me tight.**

"**Edward, that the boy your brothers pissed about you leaving with?" Leave it to Emmett to tell everything to my dad.**

"**Sir, I'm sorry if this was something that I shouldn't have done being a new recruit and all. I honestly didn't realize she was your daughter until this morning, we did nothing, and I will put that on my mother's grave." He got a sullen look on his face, but kept plowing through. "There was no way I could witness that and then let him get away with it. My sister is the one who took the video and is willing to testify or write a statement if needed. I am willing as well sir."**

**There was quiet for about 2 minutes. Yes I was counting. My father was always one to not beat around the bush, but took his time to respond, not for being dumb, but to pick his words wisely. Years on the force has taught him to react in ways that can't be used against him.**

"**Your Carlisle's boy?" **

"**Yes sir." Edward seemed to be holding me tight, like I was grounding him to the living right now.**

"**I'm disappointed you didn't contact me once you helped her, but I guess I understand that. I need to know if you have intentions of being friends or more with my daughter." Fuck that shit.**

"**That is none of you business right now Charlie." Yup that would make him realized I was pissed. "You are to tell Emmett that you guys are not to treat him any different then what you do to any other new recruit. If things get serious then you will know in time. I will not have you, my brother or this stupid job decide my fate." I was pissed. This seemed to be how they are with everything since James. **

**Edward seemed to slack on his hold on me. Taking this as the opportunity to get up I grabbed my phone and walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. "That was out of line and you know it. We just meet last night for fucks sake." **

"**Bells I just worry. I wish you would have gone out with your brother or one of the guys wives. I don't like you being alone."**

"**I wasn't alone, that whore of wife of Tyler, Jessica and her stupidity twin Lauren were with me. They left me for the first guys that bought them a drink. I will kept in contact via text and be home in a bit. Don't you dare come looking for me."  
**

"**Ok, I'm sorry I worry. After your mother I have gotten way worse and don't know how to stop. I will always see you as my little girl. I love you and will see you in a bit. I'm going into the station to see if we can get the warrant with no bail to take James in."**

"**Ok, love you to dad. You guys stay safe. Meat loaf for dinner sound good?" Way to always end a conversation quickly, food.**

"**Sure does. Invite Edward if you want to and I promise we will be nice." After a few more words and some pleasantries we hung up and I made my way back into Edward's living room.**

"**I'm sorry about them. They aren't going to treat you any different then normal recruits, essentially you're in for feeling like your at the point of death for 6 months. Have fun with that." I smiled at him trying to feel out what is going through his mind.**

"**Thanks, I think." He half way chuckled. "You know everything. Thank you for at least letting me explains. I would have turned over that video when I started next week. It was nice meeting you, wish it was on different terms."**

"**Why does that sound like your trying to get rid of me?" My smile faltered at the look on his face. **

"**I'm sorry; I just don't think I need any distractions while starting this job. I need to prove I'm here for me and not because of who my father is." He was looking at his hands.**

"**Fine, have it your way pretty boy. Want me to at least take you back to your car?"**

"**No thanks, My sisters coming by later and will take me." He got up and started heading up the stairs. "Can you please lock the door on your way out?" Not waiting for a response he turned the corner to the hallway. **

**I felt something drip from my eye, realizing it was a tear I didn't realize how rejected I felt from even having a friend. My head was turning into a migraine and I knew there was no way I was going to make it home before it got worse. I did the one thing I didn't want to.**

"**Hello" **

"**Can you or one of the guys come and get me please." I sniffled after this. I thought it was quiet, but Emmett picked it up.**

"**Where are you?"**

"**Edward Cullen's house, I'm sure dad has the address right on hand." I chuckled at home predictable my father and brother really are. "Though I'm sure if already texted it to you once he found out who I was with." **

"**Yeah I can get there in about 10 minutes; I'll bring Jake to drive your car back. Should I know about anything before I get there?"**

"**Just an alcohol induced migraine I can't shake. I'll be waiting outside for you guys." **

"**Sure, see you in a few sissy." He was in his sweet mode now.**

"**Thank you." Sniffed a little bit more and leaned down to get my shoes back on. I noticed the moose coming over to me.**

"**What I'm leaving." I huffed at the dog. What I didn't estimate was his speed. Next thing I knew he was licking my face trying to rub up against me like a cat.**

**I made it outside unharmed and alone. Its funny how most of the time you want to be alone with your thoughts and you can't find a free moment even in the bathroom and when you want someone there for you they aren't. I have no idea why Edwards's rejection was hurting so bad, but I wasn't going to push him. I refuse to be the begging chick that guys wished they had never even politely held the door open for them.**

**I could hear the dog barking at the window while I took refuge in the shade by the front door. It had only been a few minutes, but seemed like hours waiting. I was startled by the door opening.**

"**I thought you left already."  
**

"**I should be gone here really soon." I whispered out to him. My head hurt to bad to move or talk very loud. I was attempting to try and keep the liquid in my stomach to stay.**

**He crouched in front of me attempting to remove my glasses and make me look at him. I pushed him away making him rock backwards.**

"**What the fuck?" He seemed furious. Funny thing though is I don't have an ounce of fear from it. Even dad or Emmett makes me nervous.**

"**Sorry, but you are a dead man if you try to remove my glasses again. You made your point, I'm sorry that I have to wait for someone to come get me. You can go on about your day." I whisper yelled this at him.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were waiting?"**

"**Figured it didn't matter," I was saved by a cruiser pulling up. Emmett got out right away leveled Edward with a I'll deal with you in a minute stare and then grabbed my purse. He tossed the keys at Jake. "George is meeting you at our house to take you back to the station. I'm taking the afternoon. My dads there or I'm available by phone." Jake looked at me for an ok. I nodded and he got in driving off.**

"**Bells, can you walk?" He whispered while sitting down on the stairs close to me. I moved my head slightly to indicate no, I should have answered him. Very slowly he took me into his arms and took me to his car. They AC was blasting and it felt good. "I'm going to talk to Edward for a minute and then we will leave."**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how many of these will be in Edward's point of view. This chapter has kicked my ass, stomped on me and then dragged me behind its car doing 80 on a dirt grated road. To say its rough is an under statement. I have written and re written it about 10 times. I hope this is liked as well…

Thank you for the Alert adds. And a special thank you to Gspunk for the review.

I hope to hear more for you guys to know if I'm still doing good or if it needs work…

EPOV

I was confused and stupid. There was no other way to explain it. I acted like a child and dismissed the sweetest girl I've ever meet here so far. I've never been this dramatic before, she just seems to bring it out in me. Hearing her call the job stupid got to me and I don't know why, my family has called it stupid and I'd just laugh it off. I have no idea why this stranger saying it upset me to the point of being so rude; my mother would be so disappointed in me. Walking out to see her hiding in the corner of my porch made me realize what the dog was trying to get me to understand. I was beating myself up to much to check what he was barking about. I was going to go in to the station and talk with the Chief or better known as Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I wanted to make sure that we could still amicably work together before I started at the academy other wise I was going to have to attempt to transfer some where else.

I was angry, hurt and confused to see her sitting on the porch. It almost seemed like she was camping out to see me come out if I did. I was worried and shocked to see her brother and another guy pull up into my drive way. What made it way worse is seeing her brother have to carry her to the car. I blame myself. I have no idea what's wrong, but I'm sure it is or is going to be blamed as my fault.

I waited on the porch to see them off before I left but was nervous when I seen the giant ass wall of muscles walking towards me.

"I'm guessing your Edward Cullen?" I nodded not feeling the need to voice my answer. "Thank you for keeping her safe, I'm sure she will call you when she is feeling better."

"She wouldn't have been sitting out here had I know she needed to wait for a ride." Deciding to jump right in and be blunt asking the things on my mind. "Do you feel that this can be set aside and not cause issues with me working with you guys or honestly tell me no and I will find something else."

"I'm fine with it. I'm sure my dad is too. You won't get any breaks, but you are more then welcome to stay. From what I hear and have seen on your application you are someone we would want. You probably think it's your dad that got you this job, but it's not. When we go through the applicants you become a number, makes to where your skills and not your name is what get's you in." He looked back at the car real quick and then back to me. "When I heard it was a recruit that she left with I was pissed. I wanted to find out who it was and kick his ass, before removing him from the program, but find out it was you, really made it easier to stomach. I just hope you know you will not get any better or worse treatment from it."

"I appreciate that. I'd like to still start with you guys tomorrow and see how things go. For what it's worth I'm sorry for not recognizing her before we left the bar and for her sitting out here waiting for you."

"She stubborn, the only reason she called was to keep from crashing her car. Had it been her truck or one of our other cars she would have tried to drive home. I hope to see you Monday. I'm going to take her in to see your dad, he's waiting for us."

"My dad, I know it's none of my business, but is she ok?" I was already feeling like shit that she felt the need to sit outside cause of me, but to know I might have caused this.

"As alright as she can be right now. You dad will fix her up." I still don't know why he is being nice. I guess because he doesn't know how I treated her after her talk with her father.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Stupid fucking alarm clock, who ever decided to invent these annoying things needs to be taken out side and used as a target for lots and lots of bullets of different calibers. Nothing like getting pulled from a repeating dream I've had since last week meeting Bella, waking to find her in my arms and loving the feel of it.

True to their word I wasn't treated any different then the other guys. I think I was responsible for making it worse. It probably has to do my way of thinking that if they approved maybe she would give me the time of day.

It's so hard not asking about her when I am around her dad and brother for 12 hours a day. I would see her coming and going on occasion, but was never in a position to go talk to her. I was getting pissy, annoyed and feeling like a petulant child. I wanted to ask her out, take her some where nice, show her how she deserved to be treated and trying to get to know her. I'd be lying if I said I wanted to be friends with her. I was in to deep for a girl that doesn't even remember I exist. If I'd been a girl, I'd be picking out china patterns.

I quickly showered, well as quickly as you can while having to take care of my self twice before I was calm enough to wash and get out. I hurriedly shaved and got dressed into my uniform and was out the door. Of course hitting snooze a few times trying to get my dream back, round two in the shower and I would be lucky to walk in there right on the dot.

Luck was not on my side as I slowed for a changing light the jackass behind me plowed into the back of my car. I was pissed; hell pissed didn't even cover it. Tossing my car into park, I threw my door open, going to go back and give the driver a piece of my mind and then get them to follow me to the station when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"You obviously don't know how to fucking drive, three cars could have gone through that light before it turned red. You act like there was a cop watching you." There was my pissed off, angry and sexy as hell kitten with her claws drawn. She could scratch the hell out of me any day of the week and twice on Sunday. My shower issue was coming back.

"Does being one count?" I gave her a sexy grin knowing she would be looking at me any time now.

"Shit," She looked up, seemed to get more pissed off, "Let me guess you planned this so you could talk to me again."

"As flattered as I'm sure that would make you the answer would be no." Before I could finish my conversation she was on her phone calling someone.

"Hey, you want to practice processing a traffic accident?" She seemed so smug.

"Were at 4th and main." She walked over to the curb and sat down after tossing on her hazards. I wasn't sure what to do. I could tell from the conversation she called the station, but what the hell was I supposed to do? Felling my phone vibrate I looked at it to see Captain Blood on the caller ID.

"Emmett man I'm sorry, I'll take what ever the punishment is. I was running late and got into a car accident."

"Let me guess a spittin' mad brunette was operating the other vehicle?" He was chuckling. I'm never living this down.

"Yeah." I growled in frustration.

"Just hang out there; we are headed that way in a couple minutes. What is she driving?"

"Big ass black pick up."

"Oh hell. She's going to be out for blood. Protect your balls man." He laughed again and then hung up on me.

Realizing that she was out and moving, but I didn't even check to see if she was ok. I would kill my self if she was hurt. Sure it was a little fender bender, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Walking over to her I pulled her to her feet and started turning her in my arms to check and see with my eyes that she was ok. Seeing some blood trickle down her forehead I went back to my car grabbing my first responder bag I always had with me, having a doctor as a father had its perks, and then forced her to sit back down.

"You can hate me all you want. I'll pay for the repairs, just please let me take care of you." I was wiping the blood from her head before she could push me away.

"Why does it seem I am hurt when you are around? You're bad news Mr. Cullen, very bad news." I could tell she was being a smart ass, but her calling me Mr. Cullen sent me into another raging hard on with the twitching. I could distinctly feel the pre cum leaking out. Who the fuck was this woman, I was never this out of control when I was a geeky gangly teenager boy just after puberty.

"Fuck baby are you trying to kill me?" It slipped out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying.

"You're the one that seems to be around at my worst moments." She seemed to be contemplating this. I knew we didn't have much time left before they were all going to be here.

"I'm just your superman baby." I stood up doing my best super hero pose.

"Oh good Superman's here, makes my job easier. Get to processing you tights wearing fairy." Leave it to Emmett to take the tension and turn it into my embarrassment.

"Edward can you come with me please?" one of the front desk lady's asked when she peaked into the classroom. While I was walking out I was getting razzed about being in trouble. Who knows what this is this time.

I walked out to the lobby to find the one woman that almost made me beat the shit out of her. She was sitting there with a child; he appeared to be maybe 3.

"What the fuck, Amber why are you here?" I was pissed and not thinking. Pretty sure the training classroom could hear me.

"What the hell's going on here?" The chief came out of his office. "Language Cullen." He gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry sir, is there somewhere I can go talk with her?" I gave a pleading I have no fucking clue to his questioned brow.

Charlie walked over and crouched down to the little boy. "He buddy, what's your name?"

"Rayce, are you a real cop?" He talked like he was older then he looked.

"I am, if it's ok with your mama how about we go check out one of the cars. You can play with the lights and sirens." Charlie gave me a pointed look. I knew I was in for hell after this.

"He will be safe." I answered Amber's raised eyebrow. "Let's go talk." I mouthed a 'thank you' to Charlie and then turned and started walking. The clacking of her fucking stilettos told me she was following me.

On the way to a conference room I mapped out everything I wanted to know, once inside I lightly shut the door. I didn't want her to feel like she was trapped and wanted an escape for myself.

"I know how this looks. Give me 5 minutes and then I will leave."

"Fine." I leaned on the edge of the table with my arms crossed over my chest. "Talk"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, should have been more careful. I can't and won't change, having Rayce for the world. Only thing I regret is keeping you away from him."

"Hold up Amber. How old is he? How are you sure he's mine? More importantly why should I believe you?"

"He's almost 5. I was 6 months pregnant when you left. A liar, a bitch yes, but you know deep down I was never a cheat. He's yours. You can DNA test to be sure, but I know 150% that he is yours. You would have to be stupid not to see you in him. He only got my hair color."

"Why now?" I could see from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was mine. I just didn't know what she was trying to prove coming here now.

"I can't take care of him anymore; you know I didn't have any family. My foster mom died a few years ago. I have no one. He should be with family." She looked like she was going to start crying.

"I'm sorry to hear Maggie isn't around anymore. You can't just decide that you don't want to be a mom anymore. Shit I never got the fucking choice to be a dad." I was glaring at her.

"I am going to New Zealand for treatment that might prolong my life a few months, but I'm dying Edward. I don't want your pity or sympathy. I just want you to think about your son and the hell I went through with my life. I don't want that for him."

"How am I supposed to take care of a kid? I have no experience. Shit I cuss too much. I don't even know how to take care of myself most the time. You couldn't have told me this a while ago?"

"If you don't want him or don't want to do this tell me and I will get paperwork started with the state. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Fuck. Let me see what I can do about getting out of here for the day and we can see where that goes."

I walked out of the room and right into my heart. "Bella love, I didn't expect you around today."

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful girl friend?" Amber seemed happy there was a 'woman' in my life.

I couldn't read Bella. She seemed almost comical. "Yeah honey, why didn't you tell her?" She leaned up and pretended to hug and kiss me while whispering, "You are explaining this before you take another step." Giving her a squeeze I nodded against her head. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." I could feel her shake her head slightly and then pull back.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I honestly don't know how much further this is going to go. I have more written, just not feeling a response. I appreciate all the people reading and watching, just not getting the reviews I thought I would get.

"Bella, Amber, Amber, Bella." Before I could say anything, all I seen was a blur, almost knock Bella down. Grabbing her to steady her I then stopped the attach from Rayce, I pulled away and got down on his level. "What's the matter there bud?"

He stopped dead in his movement and just stared at me. "You're the guy from the picture mommy cries over a lot." Bella gasped, Amber looked lost for words.

"I'm sure it's because she wished we were closer while you were growing up."

"Did I miss the memo that it was friend's to work day at the station? It's July so it's not bring your child to work day either." Emmet has horrible timing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think barging in here like I did. I should have called you; I just didn't know where you lived and am on a time constraint. Maybe we can meet for dinner later." Amber seemed like she was truly sorry.

"I'm just giving him shi…" Bella slapped his shoulder pointing down to my son. Man that seems weird to say. All of this family seems to know a think or two about kids. Emmett was down on the floor sitting Indian style before any of us noticed his big ass form get on the floor. "Sorry lil man I meant to say I was just messing with him. Who might you be?"

"I'm Rayce, is that a real gun?"

"Well Rayce I'm Emmett. Yes it is. But we don't play with them…" he was cut off.

"I know, we don't touch them, we don't play with them and if someone else has one besides a cop I'm supposed to tell an adult right away."

"Impressive. You could come teach these recruits a thing or two." Emmett gave him a dimpled smile and fist bump. "What haven't you seen here yet?"

"Bella was going to show me the dogs. Can we still go see them, please?" He gave her the signature Cullen smirk, which sealed the deal, he was mine. Not being around me and he has the smirk, my great grandmother use to call it a genetic trait. Now I see why. I could tell Bella and Emmett recognized this to.

"I'm sorry for crashing in on you guys. We are going to go get some lunch." She smiled at them and then turned to me. "Think about what I said. Can we meet for dinner?"

"Sure, here write down your information and I'll call you when I'm done here for the day."

"If I can interrupt for a minute, why don't I show him the dogs and you guys can talk for a little bit more? I just broke them for lunch." Emmett looked as excited as Rayce.

After getting a nod from Amber, "Sure, listen to Emmett please." Getting a nod they were off on their way.

"I didn't mean to interrupt I'm sorry. The chief said you guys were back here and I wanted to ask before I took him to the dogs. I'll just be going," Bella started walking away. I knew this wasn't going to go in a good way.

"Bella," Amber stopped her. "I think you should join us. If you are going to be around for a while I think you should hear what's going on to."

"Edward will fill me in later." Bella started walking away. Raising an eye brow at Amber she nodded knowing I wanted a moment with Bella. Amber walked into the room we were in and I took off after Bella.

"Bella, please can I explain before you pass judgment?" My voice so thick with emotion I almost didn't recognize it myself.

"You have nothing to say. I'm sorry for being out of line back there and making her think that I'm your girl friend. I was just giving you shit." She wouldn't turn around to look at me, but I could see the shoulder shake like she was holding in sobs. I walked up behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my body. "I don't care about that. Please calm down."

"I'm fine." She tried to pull away again, but I just held her tighter. She started to turn in my arms and I slowly walked her into a room we were close to. Sitting on the couch while taking Bella into my lap with me I just held her.

After what seemed like forever she calmed down. Pulling back a little I pulled her eyes up to meet mine. "I didn't know about him. I promise you on my life had I known about him I wouldn't be meeting him for the first time almost 5 years later."

"Why now?" She cuddled back into my arms burrowing her face into my neck.

"She's leaving tomorrow and doesn't want him raised in the system."

"So she's going drop off her kid with virtually a stranger and goes where? Backpack through Europe?" She was feisty. "I'll be damned if she is going to hurt that little boy out there. Let's go talk with her. I don't care how hard it is, if you don't want me or how much shit we have to deal with when you get a girl friend. I am going to help you raise him into the best man he could ever be." She started pulling back and yanking me off the couch.

All I could do was laugh. She was so sexy like this. Pulling her back to me one more time I wanted to get something out in the air. We have been skirting around this for months now.

"Bella there hasn't been and won't be any other women in our lives but you. I know you have asked for time, but I am still holding out hope that you will want me at some time."

"You say that, but I know you will find something better, prettier more your type out there some time. I will back off, but he will always be in my life at a moments notice or I will have your balls." She smiled while tugging on my hand to head back to Amber.

"Sorry about that. Edward has told me a little bit about why you are here, but I have some questions." Bella pleaded with her eyes. I simply nodded to let them both know I was ok with it.

"Sure you guys deserve as many answers as possible." Amber answered almost like she was scared.

"What kind of selfish woman would keep a son away from his father? A daughter needs her father more then her mother to learn how to be treated by a man, but a son needs his father ten times more. How else is he going to learns how to act, how to treat people? Especially how to treat women? In case you haven't been following my rant, the answer to that is his daddy. Who's been in that role while he was growing up?" Was this blunt and to the point, hell yes, but that's Bella for you.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't change the past 5 years, but I didn't want to get in your way." She looked at me and then back to Bella. "Was it selfish yes, but I did what I felt was best for him. After all that has happened and what I'm going through I wish I had the guts to tell Edward when I left. To keep him in his life, I didn't want Edward to have him if I couldn't have Edward. There hasn't been anyone as more then a friend. And not in the, tell your kid this is their uncle." She paused seeming to get her barring.

"I would have been there for you, I would have helped support you guys. We probably wouldn't have been together, but I deserved to have the choice to be involved or not."

"Yes you did and I can't change that now. I know this is short notice and puts your life on hold, but I need to know if you want him."

Before I could respond Bella was at her prime again in blunt demanding control.

"You will sign over all rights to him. We need a list of his doctors to get his records transferred here…" Amber interrupted her.

"I don't see why I would need to sign over might rights. I will give you full custody, but why should I sign over my rights when it's a mute point in a few months." Amber addressed me ignoring Bella. I could see the fire running between both of them. This was going to end in blood, probably my blood if I didn't step in.

"What happens if the treatments work and you live longer then expected? What if you get totally better, then what? You come back here and try to take him away again? Not going to happen. I know this is going to sound callus and pretty damn mean, but you will not be in his life anymore. It will cause too much trauma, pain and confusion for him and I will not have that happen to him. You will sign over your rights or I will take it to a judge."

"I'm dying Edward." She paused, looking at both of us then getting a small smile on her face she started speaking again, "I will sign them over, but Bella needs to adopt him." Bella gasped. I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish out of water.

"What happens if we don't stay together? I don't need him feeling loss again. She isn't obligated to him and don't want her to do something she isn't willing to do."

"I all ready told you if you ever keep him from me that I would have your balls." Looking at her phone she started typing while talking. "Let's get the papers started and then we can get this all taken care of before the courts are closed. I have the department lawyer working on it now I just need you both to type in your information so he can get it started." She passed her phone between the two of us and then started typing like crazy again. "Let's go make sure Emmett hasn't corrupted him yet and then we can go get some lunch. You however need to get talk to dad about getting out of here for the day." She smirked at me knowing chief was going to rip me a new ass hole.

"You guys go; I will meet you in a few minutes." I pulled Bella to me in a hug, I'll say it's to keep up the ruse, but really I needed her touch to ground me. "We have a lot to talk about tonight, my house or yours?" she whispered. "Either way is ok with me." "Ok mine. I have more alcohol." She pulled back smiling and then started talking to Amber about things in the station while they walked back to the kennels.

I started what could only feel like being a walk of shame. Getting to Charlie's office I tapped on the open door softly. He glanced up at me. "Can we talk for a minute Chief?"

"Damn right we are going to talk. Shut the door." Fuck, I'm dead. I did as asked and walked to the middle of the chairs before his desk. One of the biggest things I was thought growing up was not to sit until told. "Sit and explain why I should kick you out of the program."

"With all due respect sir I think it would be nice for you to let me explain before you decide my fate."

"Fine talk." He seemed more pissed father then pissed boss.

"Simply I didn't know. We broke up a little over 5 years ago. She says she was 6 months along at the time. She sure as hell wasn't showing. I swear on my mother's grave that I didn't know and if I knew I wouldn't have left her like that. I would have manned up and been the father my son needed. She's sick, going out of country to get treatment that isn't promising and didn't want him raised in the system like she was."

"So you're stepping up now and taking care of him?"

"Yes sir, Bella's been a pit bull to her, and has already threatened my balls if I fucked up or didn't let her be involved."

"He will be just fine then. She was always a wonderful mother." He looked to have said too much and tried to push it off. "Her story not mine, go take care of what you need to, get him settled and you can have the week off."

"A day or two is all I'm sure I'll need." I didn't want to take advantage of this.

"I'm sure you can, but you are going to have hell on your hands for a bit. Get him comfortable and knowing you aren't going to leave him, and then we can get you back here and caught up." He seemed to contemplate what ever was on his mind.

"Spit it out Chief." I gave him a small smile.

"You need any help with getting him settled?" I don't think I was following him, but decide to answer anyways.

"I don't think your daughters going to leave any of that up to me sir."

"I'm sure your right, but I was meaning more in the lines of money, son. I don't want you to be embarrassed, but want you to know that I will help so he isn't lacking if that's needed."

"I appreciate that sir, but I'm doing well for myself. I will be ok, though I have a feeling your daughter isn't going to let me off with paying for everything."

"Ok, I will need is information so he can be added to the insurance too. I will get you guys started as soon as I can, just don't let the guys know."

"I don't need special treatment sir. I appreciate the thought though." His daughter has already done enough for me.

"No what you don't need is to have a child at home with no insurance. I am doing it so either get me the info or I will get it from Bella." He smirked, like happy smirked at me.

"Yes sir. If that is all I should get going."

"Yes you guys need to go by Black and Whitlock before you go anywhere else. They have everything all drafted. They will get a judge to sign off on it and have copies to you guys in a few hours." Nothing is private around here that's for damn sure.

"Thank you. Please bill me for the lawyers. I can't have you guys paying for everything. It's bad for the ego." I tried to joke it off, but sure didn't seem right.

"Jasper is doing it for Bella so I'm sure he isn't charging for any of his time. And the judge they use wont charge when he see's Bella's name either." He paused and looked lost for a moment. "Word to the wise Edward, keep to your end of your deal with her as far as the little boy is concerned or she will hand you your ass on a solid gold platter. She will be out for blood."

"I will keep fighting to show her I'm worth her time. I wish I knew what I was fighting against so I knew what I was trying to prove, but I can't even get the gist of it out of her. One thing I don't do is go back on my word, she is adopting him. That's what part of the paper work is. You guys will never be denied access to him. I put that on my mothers grave as well." A lot of people would say I shouldn't put things on her grave unless I want her to be there. Problem is she is already there. Anyone that knows me knows I'm a mama's boy through and through. I would do anything that would make me feel her disappointment even if she is unable to share it to my face.


End file.
